Strings Returns
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: A superhero named Captain Strings fights a bloodthirsty Super Saiyan the same Super Saiyan Vegeta mentioned in Episode 53 called Moriza. Also contains numerous references to Prince Caspian. Rated PG for violence and minor curse words.
1. Super Saiyan Moriza

STRINGS RETURNS

**Author's Note: **The antagonist of this story is Moriza, the Super Saiyan Vegeta referred to in Episode 53 of Dragonball Z. Since we never see him except in shadowy Great Ape form (in a flashback), I invented my own character design for him. The main character is Captain Strings, a superhero who used to be a teacher, but while trying to teach a particularly difficult class, got plastic surgery and got two devil horns, eagle wings, a monkeylike tail (no, he's not a Saiyan), and an extra head named Charlie (like on Men in Black 2).

* * *

"KNOCK KNOCK!" said the short, fat, ugly thug. "Anybody home? This is a robbery!

"This isn't a bank!" said the kindergarten teacher, an elderly woman. "It's a school!"

"SHUT IT!" said Chub Chub.

Suddenly, a bloody rock flew out from the closet. It hit the tall skinny thug in the back of the head.

"OW!" said the tall thug. "Jack! Something hit me head!"

"Shut up, Skinny!" said Jack, the medium-sized thug with the beard. "This place is cursed. Didn't you hear the old stories?"

"What old stories?" said Skinny, looking quite scared.

"The old toymaker, Harvey Gambridge, was gonna sell some cool toys to the school. But he was murdered. Murdered by a bloodthirsty Super Saiyan. His name was Moriza. Super Saiyan Moriza, the strongest of all. He was caught and sentenced to death, but the gargoyles were too afraid to go near him, so they let him go."

"YOU MEAN MORIZA'S STILL OUT THERE?!" said Skinny.

"That's not part of it," said Jack. "Harvey's ghost haunts the school. The last bank robber that entered here got his eyes, ears, and tongue removed!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" said Skinny, running around in circles.

"Quit whining, brat!" said Chub Chub. "That's nothing but a stupid legend!"

"What about the legend of Captain Strings?" said Jack.

"That guy's made-up too!" said Chub Chub.

"Am I?" came a voice. Captain Strings came out of the closet, accompanied by Garth Balthazar.

"Eat suck, devil!" said Chub Chub, raising his fist.

"I'm not a devil," said Strings.

"You got horns!" said Chub Chub.

"And eagle wings," said Strings. "Not to mention a monkeylike tail and an extra head."

"Hi," said Charlie the extra head. "My name is Charlie."

Jack and Skinny drew guns, but Mr. Balthazar swung a lead pipe and hit both crooks in the head, knocking them out cold!

Chub Chub punched Strings, who caught his fist in his hand and squeezed it hard. He then punched him repeatedly until he fell to the ground unconscious.

Before long, the cops arrived and arrested the three thugs.

* * *

Jirk Gunge was complaining to his wife all night long.

"The food is revolting. The ducks and geese go 'honk honk' all the time and it gets annoying after a while! The pigs spit in my face, the cow's milk tastes like gunge, the eggs the horses lay are all blah, and this house is bad. The floor is creaky, the hinges on the doors are broken, the tap water is always hot when you want it cold and cold when you want it hot! The shower water is all brown and gungy, and you are the gungiest thing in this house. The only thing that ISN'T gungy in this house is my damn truck!"

A gigantic spaceship landed from the sky and crushed Jirk's truck. Jirk walked outside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" said Jirk. He took a rifle and fired it at the UFO. The door opened up and a man stepped out. He had dark hair in a vampire hairstyle. He also had a mustache. With him were three big men wearing some sort of armor. All of them had curly hair and a beard.

"DIE SCUMWAD!" said Jirk, and he shot the grey-haired man with his rifle. He crumpled to the ground dead.

"You'll pay for that, slime," said the smaller man. "Gazelle! Soupspine! Tear him limb from limb!"

"Yes, Lord Moriza!" said the two minions, and they grabbed Jirk by the arms and legs. The tears flowed faster than the snot, which flowed faster than the blood, and soon Jirk was lying armless and legless in front of Moriza.

"I shall dispose of this clown myself," said Moriza, and he raised his hand in front of Jirk's face…

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Jirk was vaporized in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

"Caretaker!" said Strings.

Strings's caretaker, a snob named Nitrel, walked up to him.

"I told you to shave off your beard," said Nitrel. "I'm the caretaker, I give you orders."

"A caretaker is a janitor," said Strings. "When was the last time you swept the floor? I'm not paying you to complain and boss me around!"

"Also, shave off those wings, those horns, that tail, and that annoying head!" said Nitrel. "Or are you too poor? Yeah, I'm rich. I own a huge mansion and everything."

"HEY!" said Charlie. "I like being annoying!"

Charlie bit Nitrel. Nitrel punched Charlie.

"Break it up!" said Strings. "Nitrel! Mop the floor or your weekly paycheck is gonna have a big fat juicy zero written on it!"

"I'll get my revenge one day," said Nitrel.

The doorbell rang. Strings opened it. A man stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Kyle," said Strings. "Nitrel, this is Kyle Herber. He has volunteered to be the new janitor."

"NO WAY!" said Nitrel.

"You haven't done a single bit of work in six weeks," said Strings. "You're utterly useless."

"I NEED THE MONEY TO LIVE!" said Nitrel.

"Oh what a pile of lies," said Strings. "You said you were rich!"

Nitrel stormed off, cursing. The next day, Kyle was discovered dead, his throat slit, and the murder weapon was not found. Strings had no choice but to re-hire Nitrel.

* * *

"Men!" said Moriza. "It's time to invade the school. If we can take over all three schools in Nockton – the Vanilla School, the Strawberry School, and the Hot Fudge School – then we can turn this planet into our starcruiser!"

"Yeah!" said General Gazelle, the man with the brown hair.

"We'll rock this world and destroy the inhabitants!" said Soupspine, the man with the black hair.

"First we need to cause some destruction to prove that the threat can be carried out," said Moriza.

* * *

"Captain Strings!" said Chief Kodika to Strings on the phone. "Some nutcase named Moriza is attacking the museum and destroying historical artifacts!"

"I'm there," said Strings. "C'mon Garth. C'mon Nitrel."

Mr. Balthazar and Nitrel hopped on their motorcycles and drove toward the museum as Strings flew towards the scene of the crime.

They got there to find the museum completely in ruin. Nine cops had been killed. Officers Clark and Dezzik were seriously wounded. Strings, Mr. Balthazar, and Nitrel walked up to Moriza, Gazelle, and Soupspine.

"Which of you three clowns is Moriza?" said Strings.

"I am," said Moriza.

"This ends now, Moriza!" said Strings, and he ran at Moriza and punched him in the nose.

"OWWWWWWW!" said Strings. His hand was raw and red.

"Hey boss!" said Gazelle. "Dis guy is weak!"

"Poke him in the eye!" said Nitrel. "Do it! NOW!"

"I don't cheat!" said Strings. He flapped his wings to create a torado, but Gazelle and Soupspine spun around to negate it! He charged Moriza with his horn, but the horn nearly broke!

"CUSS YOU!" said Strings.

"I'll help," said Mr. Balthazar. "I'll take on these two thugs single-handedly!"

"We're not thugs, we're generals!" said Soupspine.

"Nitrel!" said Strings. "A little help here!"

"I'm a little busy," said Nitrel, checking through Mr. Balthazar's bag and throwing all its items away.

"Hey!" said Strings. "We need those items!"

"You said I'm the caretaker, which is supposed to clean things up, right?" said Nitrel. "Well, I'm cleaning out this bag of all its rubbish! Duct tape? Flamethrowers? Rope? Swords? Guns? Metal poles? We need books of dark magic! And chainsaws! And poison! And death sticks! And Bokchow! And drugs! And…"

"Garth and I decide what goes in there!" said Strings. "It's a team effort! You're not being part of the team!"

"I think he murdered Kyle," said Mr. Balthazar, who was currently in a headlock.

"Tell me the details when this freak is dead," said Strings, and he whipped Moriza in the face with his tail.

_**WHIP**_!!! Strings fell to the ground, blood gushing from his hair. Moriza had whipped him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" said Strings when he saw the "whip." "You have a tail too?"

"Don't act so surprised," said Moriza as he wrapped his monkeylike tail around his waist like a belt. "Haven't you heard the old legends of SUPER SAIYAN Moriza?"  
"Super Saiyan?" said Strings.

Moriza powered up and his hair turned gold and spiky. His eyes turned green. He punched Strings in the stomach and he went flying a great distance away.

"Weakling," said Nitrel as he hopped on his motorcycle and rode back toward Strings's house.

"A little help here please?" said Mr. Balthazar. He was lying on the ground bleeding severely with two black eyes and a broken nose. Gazelle and Soupspine had given him a beating.

"You're not worth my time," said Moriza, powering down. "I should be fighting powerful opponents. You couldn't even take out my two generals. Why should I waste time on you? But I am not merciful either. Destroy this shrimp while I destroy the museum!"

"Yes boss!" said Gazelle, and he raised his hand and shot an energy blast at Mr. Balthazar, sending him flying far into the distance.

"No fair!" said Soupspine. "I wanted to kill him!"

"Quit bickering boys,' said Moriza. And he shot an energy blast at the museum, destroying it!

"Surrender the three schools to us or we shall do the same to them!" said Moriza. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Are Strings and Balthazar dead? Can they stop Super Saiyan Moriza? Stay tuned for Chapter 2!

PS: The names Gazelle and Soupspine are a reference to Glozelle and Sopespian from Prince Caspian, cause I noticed Moriza and Miraz are almost anagrams of each other. And Chub Chub, Jack, and Skinny are a parody of Red, Jacques, and Spivey from the Mummy Returns, in case no one noticed


	2. The Ruthless Prince Arckwa

STRINGS RETURNS

Chapter 2: The Ruthless Prince Arckwa

**Recap:** Captain Strings and Garth Balthazar were soundly defeated by Super Saiyan Moriza and sent flying off into the distance.

* * *

"HEEEEEEEEELP!"

Mr. Balthazar was hanging for dear life on the edge of a volcano! At the bottom of the volcano was boiling lava. He tried to climb up, but he was too weak from the beating he had suffered at the hands of Gazelle and Soupspine.

Then, Nitrel rode by on his motorcycle.

"I never thought I'd be glad to see you," said Mr. Balthazar. "Give me your hand! This volcano is active!"

"Yeah right!" said Nitrel. "You deserve to die if you got beaten by that little wimp!"

"WIMP?!" said Mr. Balthazar. "He's a Super Saiyan! Not even the captain could defeat him!"

"He's a wimp too," said Nitrel, and he rode off laughing maniacally on his motorcycle.

"COME BACK!" said Mr. Balthazar. Then, there was a loud rumbling noise. Mr. Balthazar looked down. The magma was getting higher. The volcano was about to erupt!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Mr. Balthazar.

* * *

Strings woke up in a thick jungle. There he saw several men with bows and arrows.

"Ah, you're awake," said a man whom Strings was sure was the chief. "No one has ever survived combat with Moriza before."

"So, the rumors are true," said another man. "Moriza has returned."

"Yes," said the chief. "Now, the entire planet is doomed unless he is destroyed."

"Is there a way to beat him?" said Strings.

"I don't know," said the chief. "And our village is in a terrible situation too. The evil Prince Arckwa is taxing us for everything! We are so poor even I cannot buy food anymore."

"HIDE EVERYONE!" yelled a villager. "HERE HE COMES!"

"Hide," said the chief. "Prince Arckwa is coming! He cannot be reasoned with! He's pure evil! He is a tyrant ten times worse than Moriza himself!"

Everyone hid. A shorter man with long dark hair and two small, greedy eyes entered, with a man with tall white hair and a man with orange hair.

"Woper! Muilker! Where did everyone go?" said Arckwa.

"I don't know," said Woper.

"Master Barty!" said Muilker. "I see a little girl hiding in the grass.

The girl covered her eyes. 'I can't see them so they can't see me,' she thought hopefully.

She was wrong. Arckwa, Woper, and Muilker walked up to her.

"Little girl! Give me all of your money and tell me where the idol is!"

"I don't know," said the girl.

"Give Master Barty your dough and make it quick!" said Muilker.

"I can't!" said the girl. "He took all my money last time we were here!"

Woper took out a knife and swung it at the girl!

"STOP!" said Strings, and he jumped out and kicked Muilker. Woper stared in shock.

"You have no right to treat them like this!" said Strings.

"Aha, you have wings," said Arckwa. "You'll do. Search for the idol or else I WILL kill this girl!"

Strings had no choice. He began to search the thick jungle for the idol that Arckwa was searching for. However, soon it began to storm, and Strings hid behind a dumpster.

"The storm came up and I didn't have time to look for the idol," Strings explained to Arckwa upon his return once the storm has blown over.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" said Arckwa. "This is your last chance! Find the idol or this girl dies!"

Soon Strings found himself staring at the volcano.

"Strings!" said Charlie.

"This had bloody well be important," said Strings.

"Tis captain. I can see two hands hanging onto the edge of the volcano."

"Garth!" said Strings. And he flew over toward the volcano and grabbed Mr. Balthazar and took him away from the volcano just as it erupted!

"Whuh… what's going on, Master?" said Muilker.

"The volcano's erupting," said Woper.

"Who gives a f…" began Arckwa, but then several rocks and lava landed next to them and Arckwa went flying into a bartecution machine.

"Volcano silencer!" said Strings. Mr. Balthazar handed him a volcano silencer and he yelled into it like a microphone. "STOP!!!" The volcano quieted. The lava, smoke, and rocks sunk back into the volcano.

Strings and Balthazar touched down. There, they saw Arckwa's head stuck in a bartecution machine.

"HELP!" said Arckwa. "IT'S GONNA KILL ME!" A grinder was slowly moving toward Arckwa's head.

"Let's run!" said Mr. Balthazar.

"No," said Strings. "We're gonna save him."

"Are you nuts?" said Mr. Balthazar and the chief simultaneously.

Strings tried to pull Arckwa out of the bartecution machine. Muilker immediately joined in. But it was no use. Arckwa's head was stuck and the grinder was moving closer to it!

"C'mon guys, help us!" said Strings.

"No way," said Woper. "Now I am king!"

Woper ran off laughing like a maniac.

Mr. Balthazar, the chief, and the villagers tied a rope to him and pulled as hard as they can. The grinder was inches away from Arckwa's head! Finally, they pulled him out!

"Yay! Master Barty lives!" said Muilker. "Wait… Master! What's wrong?"

Arckwa's eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing.

"We're too late," said Strings.

"Maybe, maybe not," came a deep voice. Everyone turned to see a man with red eyes and sharp teeth.

"My name is Medik," said the man. "I am the medic of the secret temple! It contains the idol. Contrary to the rumor about it causing destruction, it can actually heal people, even if they are an inch from death! Follow me."

Strings, Balthazar, and Muilker walked after Medik. This part of the jungle was significantly darker. Soon there were fewer trees and more evil-looking torches.

They reached the temple. Its door looked like the mouth of a beast with sharp teeth. It had fire in its eye sockets. Medik knocked on the door three times and it opened up. They walked through dark passageway lit by red flames, and they opened the door.

An old man missing most of his teeth stood in a room that resembled a cross between an old man's house and a hospital.

"Hey, my name is Heeler!" he said in a wheezy old man's voice. "I can heal anyone for you!"

"Can you help him?" said Strings. "He was nearly killed by a bartecution machine."

"I'll try," said Heeler. And he started dancing around in circles. "Ai kaa keru mofu! Dummy nicktine ouaker mova! Wakey wakey! Wakey wakey wakey!"

Strings, Mr. Balthazar, and Muilker stared, perplexed. "Is that really gonna heal him?"

"Works every time," said Medik. "As long as he has that magic idol around his neck."

* * *

"Moriza!" said Woper. "Prince Arckwa died earlier today, so now I need someone else to follow! Someone strong to protect me."

"Done," said Moriza. "But if you disobey me or fail any of your missions, I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"All too well," said Woper.

* * *

"Life couldn't suck more for me," said Nitrel. "I have no money! I wish Strings and Balthazar were still alive! Then I could atleast get paid for bossing them around! HOWWWWWWWWWWWWL!!!"

Suddenly, a UFO came and abducted Nitrel!

"Let me outta here!" said Nitrel.

"You aren't going anywhere," said the alien. "You shall be put as a freak show in our zoo!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Nitrel.

* * *

Can Arckwa be healed? Will he and Muilker be enough to topple Moriza and Woper? And what will become of the rogue Nitrel? Find out in Chapter 3!


	3. Battle At Strawberry School

STRINGS RETURNS

Chapter 3: Battle at the Strawberry School

"Wakey wakey wakey! Wakey wakey wakey! Wakey to the left and wakey to the right! Wakey wakey wakey wakey wakey wakey wakey!"

Heeler stopped and Arckwa got up.

"Master Barty! You're alive!" said Muilker, and he ran over and hugged Arckwa.

"Where am I?" he said.

"These guys brought you here," said Medik.

"And just in time," said Heeler. "If they had waited any longer serious respiratory complications would have arisen."

"I am entirely in your debt," said Arckwa. "Even you, Strings. Wait a minute… where's Woper?"

"He… he ran off, saying he's the king," said Muilker.

"WHAT?!" said Arckwa.

Suddenly, on the news channel, a reporter finished talking about the ship that crashed and began talking about Moriza's attacks.

"And now Moriza has another evil henchman to do his bidding," said the reporter.

"Woper," said Arckwa.

"Let's go and destroy this monkey once and for all!" said Strings. "Who's with me?"

"YEAH!" said Mr. Balthazar, Arckwa, and Muilker.

Suddenly, someone crashed through the ceiling. He got up.

"Nitrel?" said Strings.

"THAT MURDERER!" said Mr. Balthazar. "He killed Kyle so he could keep his job, then he left me to fall into the volcano!"

"But I was possessed by aliens," said Nitrel. "When their spell began to break, they abducted me. I escaped when the aliens ran into galactic space pirates. Fortunately I landed on Earth."

"OK," said Strings. "You can still hang around with us. But you do as I say. I'm the captain."

"I don't think so!" said Nitrel. "I don't take orders. I give them!"

"Strings is the captain!" said Mr. Balthazar.

"Precisely," said Strings. "If you do what I say, I'll give you a nice pay check."

"Like even," said Nitrel. "You're poor."

"I'm nearly as rich as you, for your information," said Strings. "How else was I able to get this plastic surgery?"

"Yes, but you blew all your money on that," said Nitrel. "We can't beat Moriza, you know that! We'll be killed!"

"We can try," said Strings.

Mr. Balthazar threw four capsules. They became motorcycles.

"Goodbye chief! Thanks for the food!" said Strings as he flew away. Mr. Balthazar, Nitrel, Arckwa, and Muilker all rode their motorcycles after him. Soon they reached the end of the island, in the middle of the ocean. Mr. Balthazar, Nitrel, Arckwa, and Muilker pressed buttons on their motorcycles and the wheels adjusted to ride on the water.

* * *

"Vanilla Elementary School has been taken over!" said Woper. "Moriza has taken it over! Now all the kids and teachers are under his rule! Gazelle and Soupspine are now the principals of the school and they're making the school HELL! Now, surrender the Strawberry Middle School unless you want Moriza and me to take it BY FORCE!!!"

"No way," said Mr. Grimble, the principal. "I'll eat you!"

Mr. Grimble drew a sword. Woper also drew a sword and he fought Mr. Grimble. Mr. Grimble was disarmed! He attempted to run, but Woper jumped after him and stabbed him in the eye! Mr. Grimble fell dead.

"BAD MAN KILL PRINCIPAL!" said a little boy, and he bit Woper's arm!

"Ouch! That hurt! Cheap case!" said Woper as he threw the kid into the wall. He raised his sword, but as he brought it down, it connected with another blade… Arckwa!

"Surrender now Woper!" said Strings.

"You are disobeying me," said Arckwa.

"SUCK IT!" said Woper, and he began to fight Arckwa and Muilker.

"C'mon Garth," said Strings. "Let's evacuate the school."

Woper leapt aside a slash from Arckwa. He parried Muilker's thrust and stabbed him.

"I am hurt!" said Muilker. "A scratch! A scratch! Ask for me tomorrow and you will find me a grave man!"

Muilker died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Arckwa. And he fought even harder than before! Woper backed away, and then Arckwa's blade came down and shattered Woper's sword into a million pieces! Two shards of steel flew and puncutred both of Woper's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" said Woper. Blood gushed from his eyes in torrents and he fell to his knees and raised his hands. "Please! Have mercy!"

Arckwa swung his sword and Woper's head fell to the ground. Then Moriza appeared.

"Goodbye Arckwa," said Moriza, and he shot an energy blast at Arckwa that blew his head off!

"I now rule this school!" said Moriza. "Soupspine! Come back here! With Woper gone, you are principal of the school!"

Moriza's soldiers flooded into the school.

"Retreat!" said Strings. "There are too many!"

And they ran!

* * *

"They're dead," said Strings. "Arckwa and Muilker… all gone."

"Stop your whimpering," said Nitrel. "If we stop every time one of us gets killed, we'll get nowhere!"

"Arckwa saved that kid's life!" said Mr. Balthazar.

"What difference will it make if he gets killed by Moriza now!" said Nitrel.

The bodies of Arckwa and Muilker lay on the ground. Strings and Balthazar began to make a funeral fire.

"STOP IT!" said Nitrel.

"Who do you think you are?" said Strings. "Who died and left you in charge of the world?"

"I am the rightful king of this planet," said Nitrel, "and not you or Moriza or Arckwa or ANYONE can change that! You two are scumbags who deserve to burn in hell, and new leadership is needed! I have hired two peaple to replace you!"

"REPLACE US?!" said Strings, outraged. "Now listen here Nitrel!"

"NO, YOU LISTEN!" said Nitrel. "YOU AND MR. BALTHAZAR ARE SO STUPID! GARTH DOESN'T HAVE ANY POWERS! AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR DEVIL HORNS, AND YOUR WINGS, AND YOUR TAIL, AND ESPECIALLY THAT ANNOYING HEAD JERMY!"

"That's Charlie!" said Charlie, offended.

"AND I'M SICK OF ALL YOUR ACTING LIKE A HERO AND HELPING OTHERS AND STUFF! We are not fighting Moriza to be nice to these people! WE ARE FIGHTING HIM SO WE CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Right? Right?"

"You're crazy!" said Strings.

"Am I?" said Nitrel. "I have hired a demon from Hell and the Sinister Spatula!"

"NO WAY!" said Strings. "Kill them now! They are pure evil!"

"NO!" said Nitrel. "They treat me with respect! Something YOU have never done!"

"I will make life hell for Moriza and everyone else on Earth!" said the demon. "My name is Dekroth!"

"And I shall help Nitrel take over the world with my army of bake-sale bandits!" said the Sinister Spatula.

"Now!" said Nitrel. "Your first task is to kill Strings and Balthazar! Make it just as brutal as the time I killed Kyle!"

"I KNEW IT!" said Mr. Balthazar. "MURDERER!"

Mr. Balthazar ran at Nitrel and knocked him to the ground. Mr. Strings fought Dekroth and the Sinister Spatula! He banged the Sinister Spatula against a tree and broke his head off! He then grabbed its head and threw it like a throwing star! It hit Dekroth in the throat, and Dekroth fell dead. Mr. Balthazar punched Nitrel several times, and his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth were gushing both blood and snot. Mr. Balthazar grabbed a sledgehammer and smashed it down on Nitrel's head as many times as he could, until his arms grew weary and he could smash no more. By this time Nitrel's head lay smashed in pieces against the cold, cracked pavement.

"Now what are we gonna do?" said Mr. Balthazar. "We'll never defeat Moriza!"

"Is there no machine that can give us the power to stop him?" said Strings.

"…perhaps there is," said Mr. Balthazar.

* * *

What final plan does Mr. Balthazar have up his sleeve? Will it be enough to stop Moriza for good? Find out in the final chapter: Strings vs Moriza!


	4. Strings vs Moriza

STRINGS RETURNS

Chapter 4: Strings vs Moriza

"And now, I shall take over Hot Fudge School! Then Earth will be all mine!"

Strings and Balthazar walked up to Moriza.

"I challenge you to a battle," said Strings.

"I accept," said Moriza. "To the death!"

"Agreed," said Strings.

A duel arena was set up outside the school at nighttime. Gazelle and Soupspine came to watch.

"So, this is it," said Gazelle.

"Yes," said Soupspine. "If Strings wins, we kill Strings. If Moriza wins, we kill Moriza. Either way, we'll rule the earth."

Strings raised his power device. "Power me up!" Power came flooding into Strings. Some of it powered up Mr. Balthazar too. Strings raised his sword. "Defend yourself." Strings and Moriza began fighting. Everyone stared. Their hero was evenly matched with their enemy. Then, Strings kicked Moriza in the chest and he fell out of the ring…

"He's out!" said a student.

"Doesn't matter," said Mr. Texer, the principal. "This fight is to the death."

Moriza transformed into a Super Saiyan! His hair turned gold and spiky!

"Hey, he has a tail now!" said a big bald man with glasses.

"He always did," said a small old woman.

Moriza now had the upper hand! Strings flew into the air and circled around Moriza like a shark! 'Good, he can't get me while I'm up here. And now I have the power I can get him.' Then, Moriza also flew into the air!

"HE'S flying?!" said Strings in disbelief. Moriza began to fight Strings and he kicked him away.

"There's a reason I'm called a SUPER Saiyan," said Moriza. "Even the great Frieza fears me!"

"Frieza's dead!" said Strings, hurling the words at Moriza hoping to cause him mortal agony. "A rabbit killed him! No joke!"

Everyone present except for Moriza and his minions were well aware that Frieza had been destroyed by a cute little bunny rabbit – a talking rabbit named Doubler!

"You lie!" said Moriza, and he shot an energy blast at Strings.

"Why can't I do that?" said Strings.

"Because you're weak!" said Moriza. And he turned toward Mr. Balthazar!

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" said Strings, and he hit Moriza in the back with his horn! Moriza staggered back.

"Hey!" said Charlie. "Watch out! Listen!"

"What is it now Charlie?" said Strings.

"I know his weak spot," said Charlie.

"Don't keep me in the dark then," said Strings.

"His _**TAIL**_!" said Charlie. "Squeeze it, he gets immobilized.

Strings grabbed Moriza's tail. Moriza immediately fell down to his knees.

"You shouldn't be doing this!" said Moriza. "Ow, the pain! The mortal agony! Listen, I surrender! Please! I promise to leave Earth for good if you let me go!"

"You wanted to take over the earth, scum!" said Strings. "We can't allow that!"

"I was bluffing!" said Moriza. "I would've said anything to get my revenge on those guys who banished me from Earth so long ago!"

"They were gonna kill you, but they spared your life! You should be thankful!" replied Strings.

"Don't listen!" said Charlie. "He's a trickster!"

"For once, LISTEN TO CHARLIE!" said Mr. Balthazar. "He's trying to trick you into letting him go, and then he's gonna stomp on you!"

"Always listen to me," said Charlie. "When have I led you astray?"

"I'll never come back here again I promise!" said Moriza.

Strings was just about to release Moriza, when suddenly the dark clouds filling the night sky moved away, revealing the full moon!

"Took you long enough, stupid clouds!" said Moriza, still in mortal agony. He looked up at the full moon. His eyes turned red and his teeth turned into fangs.

"VAMPIRE!" said Charlie.

"No, he's a werewolf!" said Mr. Balthazar.

Moriza began to get bigger and bigger. His Saiyan armor got just as big as him, as it was an expandable armor that could expand to any size. Within seconds, he was a gigantic, gold, apelike creature!

"Now I destroy you!" said Moriza, and he shot energy beams from his mouth in all directions!

"I was afraid he'd do this!" said Gazelle.

"He's sure to defeat Strings, and since his power in this form is too radical to control, we'll have a difficult time cutting off his tail," said Soupspine.

Charlie heard every word. "Strings! Didjya hear? If ya cut off his _**tail**_, he transforms back into the runt he was!"

"His _**tail**_?" said Strings.

"His _**tail**_?" said Mr. Balthazar.

"WHAT LITTLE SKEETERS SAYING?!" said Moriza as he shot a breath blast in all directions! Strings could not get a clear shot!

* * *

In a prison cell nearby, Chub Chub, Skinny, and Jack watched the fireworks through the glass window.

"I can't believe that Moriza guy's back," said Jack. "It's because he was banished three thousand years ago! And this is the thousandth year! This year is cursed."

"Oh shut up," said Chub Chub. "If he was banished three thousand years ago, how can he still be alive?"

"Immortality!" said Jack. "That must be it! He's immortal! That's why no one has killed him! That's why they DIDN'T kill him! It had nothing to do with fear! I was wrong!"

"NO WAY!" said Skinny. "He can't REALLY be immortal can he? Cause if he isn't destroyed… The entire planet is doomed, and us with it!"

At that moment, one of Moriza's breath blasts hit the window that they were watching through, and it blew all three of their heads off!

"YOWZA!" said Officer Clark, who was standing next to their cell at the time. "Moriza could destroy the entire world!"

* * *

Strings tried to fly around Moriza, but Moriza was too fast.

"MORIZA'S POWER INCREASED BY TEN TIMES!" said Moriza, shooting more breath blasts at Strings. "MORIZA A GOLDEN GREAT APE! AND THERE NOTHING INSECTS CAN DO TO STOP HIM!"

Strings flew around in circles in an attempt to make Moriza dizzy, but Moriza was too humongous to fall victim to such an attack. He swatted Strings out of the sky!

"Hey," said Gazelle. "Let's cut off his tail now!"

"No way," said Soupspine. "He's moving too quickly! If we try it and fail, he'll know we betrayed him and then he'll kill us!"

"Garth!" said Strings. "Chuck me a flamethrower!"

Mr. Balthazar threw a flamethrower to Strings. Moriza saw it coming and vaporized it with a breath blast. He then shot another breath blast at Mr. Balthazar. Had he not received power from his power device, he would not have lived to tell the tale. As it was, he was knocked out cold.

"Great! Now what?" said Strings.

"THIS NOW WHAT!" said Moriza, and he grabbed Strings in his hand and began crushing him.

"He's got his back turned!" said Gazelle. "Now!"

"No!" said Soupspine. "Super Saiyans have super ears! In Great Ape form, they could hear a pin drop one mile from here! And that goes double for Golden Great Apes!"

"Then he could hear us!" said Gazelle. Soupspine immediately clamped his hands over his mouth.

But Moriza didn't hear them. He was too busy crushing every bone in Strings's body into a fine powder. Then, Charlie reached out and bit Moriza's finger. Moriza howled in pain like a wolf, and Charlie took a large bite out of the finger, chewed it up, and swallowed it.

Moriza relinquished Strings at once, and Strings regained his balance. Luckily his wings weren't damaged at all. He flew around while Moriza writhed in pain, drew his sword, and chopped Moriza's tail off with one swift stroke.

"FOOL! YOU NO KNOW WHAT YOU DONE!" said Moriza, and he slowly began to get smaller and smaller, and his gold fur disappeared, until he was back in his original state. His hair was still gold and spiky, as he was not powered down.

Strings took advantage of the opportunity and stabbed Moriza in the stomach. But since Moriza was Moriza, the wound was nonfatal. It was, however, enough to bring him to his knees.

"Ouch! Gazelle! Soupspine! Come hither! Help me! I have been hurt!"

Gazelle and Soupspine walked up to Moriza.

"This is for taking away my teddy bear," said Gazelle, and he raised a dagger and stabbed Moriza in the back. Moriza hit the ground with a dull THUD.

"Moriza is dead!" said Soupspine.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" said Strings, and as he began to furiously duel Gazelle, a huge fight broke out between students, teachers, and the soldiers of Moriza.

Mr. Balthazar woke up. Soupspine had his sword raised, about to kill the no-longer-unconscious sidekick. Mr. Balthazar drew his sword and began fighting Soupspine.

Strings got Gazelle cornered against the wall of the school and stabbed him through the heart. Gazelle fell to the ground dead. Mr. Balthazar hacked away at Soupspine's legs until they were completely severed, and then he swung his sword and lopped off his head.

The two heroes helped the teachers and students fight against Moriza's soldiers, and soon all of Moriza's henchmen lay dead.

A dark cloud moved and blocked out the moon. The bodies were all thrown into a dumpster where they were placed in a trash compactor. That night, a new road was paved. It was called "New Road."

"Three cheers for Captain Strings!" said Mayor Vladimir.

"Who defeated Moriza and saved Hot Fudge School!" said Chief Kodika.

"Don't forget me!" said Charlie.

Everyone was silent for about five seconds.

"Hip hip hooray!" they said. "Captain Strings saved the world! Again!"

"It's so unfair," said Charlie. "I'm the one who bit that overgrown monkey when he was crushing Strings! I saved that guy's life! Come on!"

"I didn't do it alone," said Strings.

"Thank you," said Charlie.

"Soupspine could've gotten me from behind had Garth Balthazar not killed him first," said Strings.

"DAMMIT!" said Charlie. "I so would've warned you of such an attack!"

"I know you would," said Strings.

"And remember I saved him from the volcano," said Charlie.

"Well… let's go to the bar after a good day's work," said Strings. "Still got your motorcycle intact Garth?"

"Yes," said Mr. Balthazar. "Good thing this bag has lots of power." He pressed a button on his power device, and he and Strings powered down. He hopped on his motorcycle and drove off after Strings as he flew toward the bar.

* * *

"They won!" said Medik and Heeler, who were watching the fight on TV. They began to dance with each other.

"Wakey wakey wakey!" said Heeler as he danced with Medik.

"So, what's with all the food and fan mail you've been receiving from the villagers?" asked Medik.

"Well, word got out that I can heal people, and so I used my healing powers on several injured villagers… and then they made me their chief."

THE END

* * *

So how did you like it? I know there aren't any usual DBZ characters in it, but there is a Super Saiyan mentioned once in a flashback, and if you noticed Frieza was mentioned once. Of course this story is non-canon because a.) Moriza was destroyed by his own power, and b.) Frieza was killed by Trunks in the anime, while in this story, he was killed by Doubler the rabbit.

And I think Moriza is his name, cause with Goku's vision of Vegeta, Vegeta says "_Ask yourself this! Why does Frieza wantyou destroyed so badly?_" and a Great Ape Vegeta says "_He's afraid of Super Saiyan Moriza, the strongest of all._" I might've misheard him but since then I got the impression that the original Super Saiyan's name was Moriza.

Pirates of the Caribbean reference at the end FTW :)


End file.
